Be Like That
by Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver
Summary: Vegeta dreams of being a Super Sayain. Songfic about how Vegeta fulfills his life long dream. *completed*


Be Like That  
"Be Like That" by 3 Doors Down  
********************************************************  
Disclaimer- Nothing here is mine, except for the stuff that never happened.  
Now that is mine. No one can take that away from me  
************************************************************  
King Vegeta turned to his son and said "Vegeta you come from a strong blood-  
line and you posses the potential power to be a part of the Super Elite of  
all sayains, never forget where you're from and train very hard my son,  
because if you've proven yourself worthy perhaps someday you will become a  
super sayain."  
  
'I will be a Super Sayain father' Vegeta thought and formed a fist.  
  
[He spends his nights in California, watching the stars on the big screen  
Then he lies awake and he wonders, Why can't that be me?]  
Vegeta had watched movies about Super Sayains, he read books, and listened  
to the stories his father told him, he still wanted to know. He was in bed,  
pretending to be asleep, listening to the voices outside his door. He  
rolled over and picked up a book. "History" he muttered and flipped through  
it stopping at his favorite topic. 'Super Sayain.' The title shouted. "Move  
over." He whispered confidently, "Vegeta's coming." He put the book under  
his bed and rolled over. He lost his confidence and thought about how far  
away his dream really was, "Why can't that be me?" he asked.  
  
[Cause in his life he's filled with all these good intentions, he's left a  
lot of things he'd rather not mention right now]  
Vegeta's good intentions include, Vegeta, Vegeta, and of course Vegeta.  
Vegeta was selfish, and he knew it, but it was the only way for him to live  
and fulfill his dreams. He has done bad things, but to bad people, or weak  
people. But Vegeta didn't want to think of that now.  
  
[But just before he says goodnight, he looks up with a little smile, at me  
and he says.]  
"Be ready for tomorrow." King Vegeta switched off the lights and Vegeta got  
in his bed. He looked up at his father and smiled "."  
  
[If I could be like that, I would give anything.]  
"I will be a Super Sayain, father." King Vegeta looked at the determination  
in his eyes. "I know." And he walked away. "I would give anything to become  
one."  
  
[Just to live one day in those shoe, If I could be like that]  
'If only I could taste a little of that strength, only for one day, it  
would be worth it.' He thought to himself.  
[What would I do, what would I do?]  
'If I was a Super Sayain I would rule the universe, I would be stronger  
than anyone else. Everyone would bow before me.' Vegeta started thinking  
about what would happen when he was Super Sayain and got excited.  
[Now and dreams we run]  
Vegeta let his mind wander, his reality mingled with his future, and for a  
moment, they were one, Vegeta and Super Sayain, were one.  
  
[He spends his days up in the north hall, watching the people as they pass]  
Vegeta sat in the dark torture chambers of Freeza's ship. He watched the  
pathetic weaklings obey every command that Freeza threw at them. Fear drove  
them, not respect or loyalty. He hated them too much to pity them.  
  
[All he wants is just a little piece of his dreams, is that too much to  
ask?]  
He dreams every night, he wakes with a hunger to taste what is in his  
dreams.  
  
[With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a quiet little street]  
He had dreams every night, dreams of him and his old life before Freeza  
grabbed it and tore it in pieces. He dreamt of the times he would stand  
next to his father, of the times they sat down to a feast of monstrous  
proportions, of the fluffy pillows and bouncy mattress he slept upon every  
night.  
  
[All he wants is just that something to hold onto, that's all he needs]  
Every night Vegeta wished for a little piece of his old life, something he  
could hold onto, something that would help him to keep on going through out  
the days.  
  
[If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes]  
Train, train, train, was all Vegeta did, every single day. He trained hard  
so he would be strong enough to defeat Freeza and claim his royal stature.  
Vegeta worked hard, pushing himself above and beyond, he would give his  
soul, his existence, if only for a moment, to be more powerful than Freeza.  
  
[If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?]  
'I will defeat Freeza, I will avenge my people.' Vegeta thought as he  
pushed himself farther.  
  
[I'm falling into this, in dreams, we run away]  
Each night Vegeta falls asleep, he's falling into a dream. Some of them are  
locked up memories, some of them are of him and his father and what Planet  
Vegeta would be like right now, but most are of him and when he becomes  
Super Sayain.  
  
[If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes]  
Vegeta looked at Kakorot in shock. He had done it, Kakorot had turned super  
Sayain, but not Vegeta, Kakorot would defeat Freeza, but not Vegeta. This  
killed him, it tore him up inside. Vegeta was wounded badly. This low-class  
sayain would be the one to avenge all Sayains, but not the Prince? Vegeta  
wished to be the one, Kakorot had never even known what a Super Sayain was.  
He had not pushed himself all his life like Vegeta had. And yet, he still  
beat him!!!  
  
[If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?]  
  
Vegeta stared at Trunks. The purple-haired sayain was now alive with  
energy, his hair golden and blue eyes green. Vegeta felt a longing; he felt  
abandonment, and betrayal. Both Kakorot and now this young boy had stolen  
his dream and were rubbing it in his face, like salt in an open wound. He  
winced mentally in pain. He wanted so much to achieve it, and now was  
beginning to lose hope.  
*************************************************************  
Vegeta stood there, he smiled, a true smile because for the first time in  
his life, he was Super Sayain, he tasted the power, the warrior's blood  
flowing thick in his veins. He had dreamt, and now he was living.  
*************************************************************  
  
*End* 


End file.
